


【SA】双人床，七天爱人（6）

by gillweasley



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 樱相 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillweasley/pseuds/gillweasley
Summary: 立夏了，就是要赖床。
Relationships: 樱井翔/相叶雅纪
Kudos: 1





	【SA】双人床，七天爱人（6）

【第六天】

酒店深色厚重的窗帘把早已升起的太阳，遮得严严实实。

樱井翔迷迷糊糊醒来，望了一眼窗外，以为还是晚上，想闭上眼睛继续睡，可，怀里搂着人的充实感，让樱井翔瞬间清醒了。

“！！！”樱井翔没敢动，怕惊动了怀里的人。

看清楚了被自己搂在怀里的人是相叶雅纪，樱井翔回想起了昨天晚上两人各种卿卿我我。

相叶雅纪头发有些凌乱地偏向一侧，露出了耳朵。这耳朵敏感极了，被樱井翔轻轻吹气，就会渐渐红润起来，昨晚不知多少次被樱井翔的低语、舔（啊？是这样的呀……）舐，弄得红艳诱人。

“嗯……”相叶雅纪扭动了一下身体。

樱井翔立刻闭上眼睛，假装没醒。

醒过来的相叶雅纪弄清楚现在的状况，看着假寐的樱井翔，缓缓起身，贴着樱井翔的胸膛，趴在他耳边轻声说，“樱井先生，早上好。”

樱井翔不得不睁开眼睛，有点不好意思地问：“你怎么知道我醒了？”

相叶雅纪用腿蹭了蹭站起来的小樱井说：“它比较诚实。”

还没等樱井翔做出反应，相叶雅纪已经爬到下面，用嘴含住了小樱井。

本来只是想帮樱井翔释（哦。那好吧。）放一下，结果引火上身了，小相叶也悄悄抬起了头，相叶雅纪腹部的火蹭蹭往上窜。

不好意思开口让樱井翔帮忙，相叶雅纪只好一边吞（什么？真的么？）吐着小樱井，一边自己用手指扩张着后（啥？我没听清……）面。

过于刺激。

樱井翔拉起相叶雅纪，把他推倒在床上，压在身下说：“换我来。”

嗯嗯啊啊地两人就又开始了。

刚释放完，相叶雅纪的肚子就咕咕叫了起来。樱井翔叫了餐。

吃过饭，人就开始犯困，两个人打着哈欠，相视笑了笑，又睡下了。

再醒来，已经下午2点多了。

樱井翔看着相叶雅纪的睡颜，心里第一次有了充实的幸福感，第一次开始向往两个人在一起的生活。

“在看什么呢？”相叶雅纪醒来见樱井翔盯着他看。

“看你哦。”

相叶雅纪脸微微红，“这都下午了，该起床了。”

樱井翔拽住他，“再让我看会儿。这样的幸福感，再让我多拥有一会儿。”

相叶雅纪抱上樱井翔，吻上他的唇，“以后，不是还有很长的时间，让你看嘛。”

……tbc……


End file.
